


Tokyo Night

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: SS4. Tokyo. I think every ELF knows where this is going.





	Tokyo Night

They were well behaved as they changed from their stage clothes into street clothes, then out to the vans, and the entire ride (though being put into two separate vans by their leader also helped), and even up to their rooms, but everyone saw the lingering looks and felt the atmosphere between Hyukjae and Donghae.

Jongwoon and Donghee shared a commiserating look in the elevator. Everyone was so used to this routine, no one blinked or put up an argument when Jongwoon rolled his suitcases out of the room he was supposed to be sharing with Hyukjae and into Donghee's. Donghae smiled brightly at the silent signal that he'd be staying the night with Hyukjae and ran to grab his things.

Jungsu looked at Hyukjae, who was nonchalantly standing by the open door of his room, looking for all the world that he was bored out of his skull – aside from the rather impressive tent in his skinny jeans. “Hyukjae,” he called wearily.

Hyukjae turned his head slightly, enough to let the leader know that he was being listened to.

“You realize that we have to be at the airport in a little over eight hours and that both of you will need to be _walking_.”

“Of course, hyung,” Hyukjae replied, not taking his eyes away from where Donghae would reappear. His lips tilted slightly into a smirk as a door opened and Donghae happily ran the few meters separating the rooms.

Jongwoon stuck his head out of the door, looking balefully. “Keep it quiet over there,” he ordered, his voice roughened from the two day abuse of the concerts.

Hyukjae smirked fully. “I can't guarantee Donghae...”

“Do it or I'll cut both of your dicks off,” Jongwoon snapped before slamming the door shut.

“Ouch, touchy,” Donghae muttered. Hyukjae snorted in amusement.

Jungsu sighed. Being the leader had him dealing with so many odd situations (but nothing more odd than two of the members dating-slash-marrying and fucking each other through anything solid enough to hold their combined body weight. That first time had been a _fun_ night of trying _not_ to hear the pleasured screams and the _Oh fuck yes right there Hyukjae_ and the _Fuck yes Donghae_ echoing through dorm, but at least they weren't fighting any longer.) but asking what he had to definitely ranked right up there. “Just tell me that you at least have lube.”

Donghae grinned. “Of course hyung!”

“Never go anywhere without it, especially since Fishy here likes to attack me at the most random moments...” Hyukjae replied.

Jungsu closed his eyes, trying to scrub _that_ delightful image out of his brain. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get it up at all for the next several years. “Enough,” he said, a bite to his voice. “Wake any of us up, and Jongwoon will be the _least_ of your concerns, understood?”

“Yes, hyung,” the two younger men chorused, closing the door behind them. Jungsu wondered when he could foist the leadership off onto someone else and just go into the army already as he slipped inside his own room.

“Yeesh, everyone's touchy tonight,” Donghae said as they walked further into their room.

Hyukjae chuckled. “Can you really blame them?”

Donghae rounded on him, his lips already twisting into the familiar and beloved smile. “Of course not. They don't have someone as sexy as you.” There was a flash of silver as Donghae pulled his lover closer. “God, you were amazing tonight, Hyukkie.”

Hyukjae smiled shyly. Performing half naked was normally Siwon's job, but he'd been convinced to give it a shot, and the screams echoing all through Tokyo Dome were a significant ego boost. “You think so?” All of the fan screams and praise from the backup dancers still couldn't compare to Donghae's words.

Donghae smiled and rubbed their crotches together. “What do you think,” he whispered huskily.

“I think we need to stop talking and get naked,” Hyukjae replied, his voice rougher than it had been, his fingers already reaching for the button on Donghae's jeans.

They had stripping each other down to a science, clothes falling swiftly to the floor, baring skin that was almost immediately caressed or kissed. Donghae knew that Hyukjae's nipples were almost as sensitive as his ears, and all it took to send his beloved Hyukkie into a frenzy was attaching his mouth to one of them.

He wasn't shocked at all when he was shoved roughly to the bed, if anything, he grinned wider as Hyukjae stood panting at the foot of the bed, his skinny jeans and boxers shoved halfway down his legs. “Come on, Hyukkie. Get naked and get in me already.”

Hyukjae smirked as he wiggled his remaining clothes further down his legs. “So impatient, Donghae.”

“I prefer the term 'knowing what I want,'” he immediately replied. “And what I want is you and those fucking talented hips making me scream myself hoarse.”

Hyukjae clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You have to be quiet, remember? Leave the screaming for when we're back home.”

“As if...”

“Donghae, shut it. I love your dick too much to even run the risk of getting it cut off by our cranky members. I'll gag you if I have to.”

Donghae sniffed, pretending the be insulted. “You just love me for my dick, I see how it is. You wouldn't mind if it was cut off as long as it was still able to be shoved in your ass.”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes and kicked his clothes off to the side. “Oh my God, shut up already so I can shove mine in yours.”

Donghae chuckled. “Whatever you say,” he murmured as he watched Hyukjae dig around in his bags, looking for the small bottle of lube. While Hyukjae was muttering as he quickly pawed through his belongings, Donghae amused himself by lazily stroking his own erection, soft sighs coming from his open mouth. Closing his eyes for a second, he reveled in the sensation.

He felt the bed dip as Hyukjae crawled onto it, and he opened his eyes, smiling. “Hey sexy,” he said quietly.

Hyukjae returned the smile and shook the bottle of lube. “Move up on the bed, baby. We might get in round two before we have to pack up and leave if we hurry.”

Donghae grinned – they both _loved_ round two, almost as much as they loved each other – and moved up on the bed. Hyukjae already had his lips at the perfect angle to be kissed, all Donghae had to do was barely lift his head and their lips contacted and immediately parted for their tongues.

They'd done this far more times than either of them could count, but the familiarity never seemed to detract from the insistent kisses or brushes of the hands.

Donghae gave a soft, breathy sigh as one of Hyukjae's fingers slid into him, a smile stealing across his face as he felt a second enter him. He would be lying if he ever said the little pain didn't turn him on, and he shoved his hips towards the fingers that were starting to stretch him out. Hyukjae didn't need to spend much time preparing him, as he stayed fairly stretched out from either bottoming or masturbating, as he preferred to have something inside him, needed to have that extra stimulation against his prostate.

When one of Hyukjae's long fingers brushed against it, he greedily shoved back, fucking himself on Hyukjae's fingers while stroking his own dick.

“Fuck you look hot doing that,” Hyukjae muttered.

Donghae opened his eyes, whining a little in the back of his throat. “Fuck me.”

Hyukjae's lips tilted. “I don't know if you've been good enough...” he teased.

“We'll play when we get back home, _fuck me now_. I've been wanting you inside me since we got on stage and I'm so close you're probably going to get me hard again before you even come just fuck me _please_.” Donghae hissed a little as the fingers abruptly left him, but the visual of Hyukjae rolling a condom on, and slicking himself up with lube was more than enough compensation for the lack of sensation.

Both of them moaned appreciatively as Hyukjae slowly entered him. Donghae pushed his hips up, a clear sign that he wanted more, whining a little to try and get his way.

“Please baby, fuck me hard and fast,” Donghae growled, trying to get Hyukjae to just slam into him already.

That seemed to do the trick, as Hyukjae grabbed his left leg – none too gently, too, which was just another turn on at this point – flung the appendage over his shoulder and snapped his hips forward.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghae moaned, his voice just a touch too loud. But he really couldn't help himself, not when Hyukjae was _finally_ inside him after what felt like years of not having the other man filling him up.

Hyukjae shushed him, slowly pulling out, causing Donghae to whimper and clench around him. With an arched eyebrow, Hyukjae stopped moving at all. “Quiet, or I'm flipping you over.”

“Anything is good right now,” Donghae whined quietly, rolling his hips.

Hyukjae leaned forward, spreading Donghae's legs wider, and dropped a light kiss on the parted lips. If there was one way to keep Donghae quiet, it was keeping his mouth occupied. As he pulled away a bit, Donghae's lips chased his, and he smirked the tiniest bit before thrusting back into Donghae.

This time, the only sound was the sound of flesh hitting, but Hyukjae could feel the long breath across his lips. Reattaching their lips, he started his own pace, swallowing every noise Donghae tried to give voice to, and letting Donghae swallow his own moans. Hyukjae wasn't surprised when he felt the little flutters around his dick within a few thrusts, nor with the muffled scream that would have been his name, or with the sudden wetness between their bodies. Donghae did say that he was close.

He pulled back from Donghae's lips, smirking at the flushed face and heaving chest, and at the ring on Donghae's finger when the younger reached up to brush his hair out of his face. Possessiveness welled up in him and he gave it free reign as he slammed back into Donghae. The low moan encouraged him, as did Donghae spreading his legs wider, trying to get closer.

“Come on baby, fuck me good,” Donghae taunted lightly, his hand reaching for the bottle of lube. “You know you're going to come so hard inside me while my fingers are stretching you out and then I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming into the mattress and... _right there_.”

Any rational thought, any sense of keeping things quiet, anything at all was wiped from his mind as soon as Donghae started talking, and while it was one thing to have a sense of how the night was going to be, it was far different when it was retold with wisps of Donghae's accent peeking through. He gave thanks for their entirely-too-flexible bodies as Donghae leaned up, and cool, slick fingers were poking at his entrance.

Both of them were completely open for the other as Hyukjae thrust hard into his lover, feeling the slight burn of Donghae stretching him, and the always-incredible feeling of Donghae around him, inside him, all over him, and he growled his claim into the skin of Donghae's shoulders as his brain splintered apart when he came.

He was always next to useless after he came, so it didn't really surprise him too much when Donghae was suddenly behind him and pulling the used condom off and disposing of it in the small trashcan next to the bed, while his fingers slid back inside, causing Hyukjae to moan into the sheets.

“Fuck you're always so hot when you moan like that,” Donghae said, making sure to work Hyukjae up on four fingers, since it had been a while since they last got to indulge in both of them bottoming, and Jungsu had said that they both needed to be able to walk normally when they showed up at the airport. It wasn't too long before Hyukjae was smoothly moving his hips back, soft moans being voiced into the sheets. “God Hyukjae you look like a fucking porn star like this, all willing and ready for me to just fuck you.”

“So do it then,” Hyukjae demanded, rolling his hips. “Come on, get the fuck inside me already.”

Things moved very quickly at that point, Donghae grabbing another condom and the lube and hurrying the hell up and getting inside Hyukjae, who eagerly rolled his hips backwards, forcing Donghae even deeper inside. Donghae roughly grabbed the lean hips and snapped his hips in the precise angle that had Hyukjae turning his face into the sheets and screaming into them. The sharpness of his moves always contrasted with the fluidity of Hyukjae, and it always amazed Donghae on a certain level that they complimented each other so well, that when he was sharp and precise, Hyukjae was fluidly moving, and when Hyukjae became sharp, his own movements flowed like the sea.

And watching Hyukjae fluidly fuck himself against Donghae was one of the biggest visual turn ons he had ever been privileged to witness, and it wasn't long before he was choking back his moans, reaching around Hyukjae's body to languidly stroke the other's dick, feeling the familiar clench around his own. He made sure Hyukjae came first, screaming Donghae's name into the mattress, and he fell into his lover, feeling any strength he had left drain out of him as he came for the second time that night.

They used the last of their energy to clean themselves up a little and come together in a tangle of limbs as they cuddled together.

“I love you,” Hyukjae whispered, and Donghae smiled. The words were rare, but the emotion behind them wasn't.

“I love you, too... husband.”

Hyukjae huffed a soft laugh. “You're too sappy at times... husband.”

Donghae wiggled in pleasure and pressed a kiss to Hyukjae's chest, feeling sleep calling him. “Did you set an alarm?” he sleepily asked.

Hyukjae made a vague noise of assent, and they finally gave into the exhaustion that had been plaguing them.


End file.
